DJT Story
by dillionthomas90
Summary: Before there was time before there was anything there was nothing before there was nothing there were monsters and there ruler but lots not dwell to much in the past let's fast forward a few eons into the future back to present time the year 2017 AD where mankind has evolved to the point where the unbelievable is believable where everyone has abilities but lets call it Superpowers
1. chapter 1

Before there was time before there was anything there was nothing before there was nothing there were monsters and there ruler but lots not dwell to much in the past let's fast forward a few eons into the future back to present time

Dillion oh dillion dillion time to wake up or you'll be late for your first day"!! .Dillion you better don't make me come up there. Ughhh I'm up I'm up as I growled in my usual grumpy morning voice My name is Dillion I'm 19 years old and today is my first day of school I got up out of my bed stretched out and did my usual morning routine brushed my teeth got Into the shower I turnt on the hot water immediately blasting off and relieving all of my morning grogginess away It felt great then I turnt it again and use the cold function which made it feel even better I got out of the shower and picked up my towel and then dried myself off sighhh I'm going to miss this room as I thought to myself as i started to get dressed I picked up a black hoodie jacket and a black jeans and a black converse I looked at myself in the mirror hmmm all black it'll do for the first day I got my bagpack and two of my suitcases out of my room an closed my room door one last time and savored in every last step out of my room I walked down the stairs and saw my mom who had tears in her eyes who was obviously crying her eyes out knowing I'm going to be leaving "My baby boy is going to college and I blushed I hugged my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheeks this isn't good bye mom this is just see you later until the next couple months I'll be back for Christmas Mom alright as I gave her a tight hug and headed out the door sighh as i sighed out breathing heavily as i waved my hand where my Mom was standing as she vanished I'll see u again in a bit I stepped out the front door and looked around my neighborhood svillestreet sighh I'm going to miss this neighborhood an its sickeningly sweet an peaceful nature I breathed in the fresh morning air it's going to be a good day I looked at the time on my watch and the time said 6:30 am and I crouched down into s running position and looked foward infront me and (Boom!!!) I ran at the speed of sound. Ohh did I forget to tell I've got powers .


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know the first chapter isn't great but trust me it gets much better bare with me aince its my first time writing stories especially a story like this so without further ado lets goooo._**

 **First Day of School**

I darted around from street to street taking in the sharp electric feeling as lightning was traveling throughout my body as I ran seeing the glimpses of peoples faces as they stood still as I ran past them they all looked just so fragile that I could crush them without even trying as I thought to myself as I stretched out my hand to crush anyone who was in my destination I quickly snapped myself out of the trance my body was in an ran directly into a tree and fell back in pain as I held my nose which felt as if it were bleeding as I lay down on the ground and felt grass realising I wasn't on the street and that I was already at school and already embaressed myself as I heard the laughter of a few other kids who looked around the same age as me some were pointing laughing loudly some were giggling some just looked at me with pity and I quickly got up and put my hoodie over my head and sat alongside the tree holding my nose smiling and chuckling to myself Day 1 success.

I lay down beside the tree staring directly into the clouds and sat up and proceeded to look around and saw some of the other students standing and talking among each other some were sitting on the front lawn like me some were talking to each other some were by themselves I saw some shadows moving around on the ground and looked up saw some other students flying down landing infront of the school they were three girls who must've been seniors they were beautiful especially with the fact that they had angel wings. One of them caught my interest she was light brown in complexion and she had curly hair and had an amazing smile which immediately for some reason made my heart beat an extra quick beat her friend which must've been her sister was almost similar to her but just her hair was straight and she looked that strange mature look seniors had and then they were met by a few other girls who all greeted each other and apparently who all new each other.They must've all been seniors as well then the girl with the curly hair turned around and saw me lookin at her I popped my hoodie back over my head hiding my embaressment She mustve seen my epic face plant directly into a tree she blushed and giggled then turned around and they all started to descend from the sky and there wings just vanished as they all landed on the ground her along with her friends all walked inside the school.

I sat down on the lawn under the shade of a tree and observed some of the other students then a few more students started to show up some by air some by underground some who just appeared out of nowhere where apparently they had teleported some who also came they same way as me by running but not crashing into anything some who even used the bus. I watched those who came of the bus they looked like the were the school tough crew there were twelve of them in total eleven guys and one girl but the one girl who was in there crew looked beautiful she was a bit short and tiny compared to the rest of the people who came of the bus with her but still she looked really cute and had a little scar under her right eye as I watched them carefully they all had on a red jacket with flames as they exited the bus and walked towards the school I saw that everyone they passed by stopped talking and stared down towards the ground as they passed they entered the school. I looked at everyone and they way they acted and smiled chuckling to myself in my mind so i guess thats the tough guy crew huh hehehe things just keep getting better its going to be an interesting year


End file.
